


Episode 6: A Surprise Visitor Gives Kageyama a Headache

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beauty school, Costumes, Friendship, Hair, New Years, Pranks, Rare Pairings, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Kageyama expects it to be a long day, packed with "interesting" clients. His patience is tested from the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read.
> 
> This episode is not beta-read, since my wonderful beta-reader is feeling under the weather. It will be looked over as soon as possible and small changes may be done.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

So far it's a rather silent morning at Kageyama’s beauty salon, but it's only 9:30 in the morning on the last day of the year. He suspects several random visitors will come by throughout the day. It's a strange thing how all his former volleyball associates gave him so much shit when he first started his education. Now though, as he has finished his hairdressing major and his beautitionist courses they all seem to think he is the greatest thing since Mikasa started producing volleyballs. They also seem to think that discounts are mandatory for both friends and acquaintances. It also appears as though they believe that he always will be ready and willing to help with any little problem. The best example so far was perhaps when Oikawa came in on a day of “severely high levels of moisture in the air” demanding that Tobio blow-dried the shit out of his gorgeous locks.

Kageyama loves his job though, and he can't help a half smile from forming on his mouth when he thinks of the prank he and Nishinoya has planed for Kageyama’s wonderful boyfriend. Noya’s appointment for temporary hair-colouring later this evening might make the rest of the day worth while.

Or maybe not? At that moment what seems to be a botanical garden jumps through the front door. And what even is that noise? Tobio stares harshly at the walking forest that seems to bounce left and right, while high pitched yips comes out from somewhere in the middle of it. Well it's the first forest Tobio has ever witnessed wearing Converse. Some of the branches separate somewhere to the left in the green monstrosity, and an excited grin and some yellow hair sticks out. The excited grin turns hurriedly until big brown eyes lock with Kageyama’s. A tongue sticks out slightly from the grin.

-Kags!  
-Kagskagskags!  
-KAAAGS!  
Terushima the bush bounces towards him, almost tripping over one of his lower branches and he squeals. Kageyama can feel the headache creeping up from his neck, all the way to his temples. Terushima suddenly looks very serious. His big brown eyes seem to double in size.  
-Make me look like ivy!   
-Like solid, gorgeous ivy!   
-Like I'm the epiphany of ivy!   
-Seriously Kags, I. Want. To. Look. Like. Ivy!

Tobio sighs. Good thing he has his entire team on full alert today, because this… This will take hours…

Here's to hoping Ukai won't come in late again today.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> I wish you the greatest year possible, in all aspects of life!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Lots of love.


End file.
